Yuyu Hakusho Goes French
by hot-chick1
Summary: Yusuke wins tickets to go, by plane, to Paris, France with five friends. So he picks Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yukina. But he can’t chose weather to take Kayko or Botan so he leaves it up to the toss of a coin. Heads Botan Tails Kayko. What will it be


*** BIG AUTHORS NOTE: ***  
  
Yuyu Hakusho goes French  
  
Parings: Kurama x Hiei, Yusuke x Botan, Kuwabara x Yukina, Yusuke x  
Kayko (they break up)  
  
Summary: Yusuke wins tickets to go, by plane, to Paris, France with  
five friends. So he picks Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yukina. But he  
can't chose weather to take Kayko or Botan so he leaves it up to the  
toss of a coin. Heads Botan and Tails Kayko. What will it land on? And  
will the Urameshi team ever find romance?  
  
Warnings: Yoai; Lemon; Language; Hints to being sexual  
  
Characters:  
Yusuke- 23  
Kayko- 20  
Kurama- *human- 25 *demon- 4000?  
Hiei- 3000?  
Kuwabara- 23  
Yukina- 3000?  
Botan- 21 (*Help me ages*)  
  
Ok, now that I got that out of the way. Hi it's me hot-chick1, back with, yet again, another great fic. I hope you all like and I won't be updating unless I get reviews. And I'm not saying how many cause one person could submit all the reviews and then I would be getting the options of all the other people. Well, now that the babbling's outta my system then how about you do what you came here for. GET READING!!  
  
Oh, one more thing this is kinda an AU fic and kinda not.  
  
Yuyu Hakusho Goes French-  
  
Chapter1: The contest  
  
"And that's was 'I'll always love you' by Mash Moore. We have a great top song line up for you today so don't go nowhere, cause we'll be right back. Have you been looking for a way to get away from it all? Have you ever wanted to get out with the one you love and few friends? Then this you your lucky day, by logging onto 'www.IwannagosobadIllkill2go.net' you could be snuggling up to the one you love in the greatest Hotel in Paris, France! Log on now, and enter for a chance to win." The commercial DJ said. Yusuke heard 'get away form it all' and he was on the computer. He logged on and entered. "The contest winner will have the tickets in the mail on June 15. Ok, I have a while. It's only May. But I shouldn't tell anyone until I see if I win. Man Kayko's gonna love me!"  
  
He walked over to the TV and turned it on. He was now 23 and was quite taller. He had also let his hair grow a bit. About twenty minutes later someone was knocking. "Hello?" He said opening the door.  
  
"Hello!" Came an all to familiar voice.  
  
"Hey, Kurama, who else's with ya?"  
  
"Kuwabara and Hiei. So how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine why are you here?" Yusuke said as he invited them in and walked over to the fridge.  
  
"Well, we were in the neighborhood and thought that we would drop in to say hi." Kurama lied.  
  
"Come on, fox-boy! You can come up with a better one than that." Yusuke teased as he threw a beer at everyone. Kurama and Hiei caught theirs' with ease. Kuwabaras' hit him in the face. "Sorry Jack-ass. So what are you really here for?"  
  
"I read your mind." Hiei said. His voice and face stripped of emotions. "And I had to tell Kurama that you had entered that contest and he told the Baka."  
  
"What'd you say shrimp! I swear after all this time I still wanna knock your face in!" Kuwabara screamed as Hiei gave him his famous do-it- and-I'll-kill-you-on-the-spot smirks. Kuwa squirmed under the intense gaze.  
  
Yusuke looked at his group of friends, even after not seeing them for over a year they were just the same. That was when he noticed the ring on Kurama's left hand. "So, who's the lucky girl?"  
  
"Huh?" Kurama looked up at his friend and he was pointing to his hand. Kurama looked at his hand and blushed. Then looked at Yusuke again, "not... girl." Kurama blushed harder.  
  
"Ok, lucky guy?" Yusuke asked again, not the least bit surprised that his friend was gay.  
  
"Hiei..." Kurama stated and looked down at the little fire demon. Hiei gazed at the fox, and interlaced their fingers giving Kurama a small peck on the cheek. Yusuke smiled and nodded.  
  
Kuwabara on the other hand turned blue, "That's just fucking nasty! How the hell could you fall in love with the same sex, let alone Hiei!"  
  
"How could you fall in love with the opposite sex." Kurama stated, silently cursing Kuwabara under his breath for speaking badly of his husband.  
  
"Now, now, they have rights too. Besides I wouldn't get Hiei too mad if I were you." Yusuke said pointing to Hiei who was now sharpening his sword. Kuwabara gulped hard and everyone laughed. "Man, I've missed you guys!" Yusuke laughed and everyone just looked at each other. Then the phone rang. Yusuke walked over to the phone and answered, "Moshi, Moshi?"  
  
"Moshi, Moshi Yus!" Came a voice over the phone.  
  
"Oh, Kay, it's you! What's up?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"You think I could come over for a while, ...... you know..." Kayko said seductively into the phone.  
  
"Well, the guys are over, but you 'GIRLS' can come over." Yusuke said nervously.  
  
"But it's just... oh, I see, ok, me and the girls will be over in twenty."  
  
"Ok, Bye Kay."  
  
"Bye Yus." Yusuke then hung up the phone to turn around to a grinning Kurama, smirking Hiei, and a dumb founded Kuwabara.  
  
"You did it again didn't you." Yusuke asked Hiei.  
  
"Yea, so, whatchu gonna do about it." Hiei asked with a smirk.  
  
Yusuke grinned and lunged at Hiei and tackled him to the floor, "So, whatchu gonna do about it" Yusuke mocked. Hiei glared but only half- hearted. Kurama saw a chance to wrestle with his lil beast. Kuwabara just didn't wanna be left out.  
  
~*~  
  
Kayko, Yukina and Botan were chatting on the way to Yusukes' apartment. "Can, you believe that, it's been over a year since we have all been together like this." Kayko, said as they approached Yusukes door.  
  
"Yea, it's been a while. I wonder if Kuwabara-kun still remembers me?" Yukina asked.  
  
"I bet he does! I bet he's been thinking of you each and everyday!" Botan said as Kayko opened the door, to find a real comical site. Yusuke was tickling Hiei, Hiei was bucking against the floor to get up, Kurama was sitting on top of him smiling, and Kuwabara was sitting on the couch pouting from being hit by Hiei for also sitting on him.  
  
"OH MY..." The girls scream. The guys look up and blushed. But they soon over it and the group was talking like old time. Well, everyone but Hiei, he's always quite. "Hey Urameshi? I'm not sure I trust Hiei."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"He's quiet. You can't trust the quiet ones."  
  
"Yeah, so. You never trusted him anyway."  
  
"Good point." Kuwabara said as he walked over to where Hiei and Kurama were sitting and continued to tell him how he was going to pound his face into the pavement. Hiei just glared at him, occasionally stopping to look at his fox, and maybe nuzzle his neck, making Kurama giggle a little. The girls were off talking about how much the guys had grown or how immature they had gotten.  
  
'In some ways we're just the same as before. But in others we're totally different.' Yusuke thought as everyone was yelling to come one.  
  
"COME ON URAMESHI!!!! WE'RE GOING TO THE PARK!" Kuwabara screamed from outside his door!  
  
"HOLD ON ASS-HOLE! I'LL BE THERE!"  
  
~*~  
  
Well, there's that. And I hope that you like it! And remember, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
